Jessica
Jessica is a minor character in the fourth Dark Parables game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. She is a member of the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters and is one of two Sisters who took command in the absence of the Elder Sister, Teresa. Jessica, like the other Red Riding Hood Sisters, is based on the European fairytale Little Red Riding Hood. Appearance and Personality Jessica is a pretty young woman with long, dark brown hair that she wears in a high ponytail. She wears skintight leather armor and a red riding hood robe. Her weapon is a traditional Japanese chain-scythe called a Kusarigama. Jessica is a strong-minded and loyal member of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. She is in the upper ranks of the Sisterhood, due to her high skills and her ability to stay in control when things get dangerous. History Jessica grew up as an orphan and was adopted into the Red Riding Hood Sisters at some point. She was trained and excelled at many skills. In the Mist Wolf attack on the Sisters' Treetop Hideout, Jessica rose to the challenge and took command while the Sisters were in captivity. She kept morale high and helped the Fairytale Detective free the Sisters from the Mist Kingdom dungeon and open a portal to get the Sisters home. Jessica also proved instrumental in the final attack on the Wolf Queen. Jessica was part of the team of Sisters that went to Montafleur to investigate the nightmarish creatures reported in the town. Unfortunately, she was plagued by sleeplessness and nightmares and was forced to return to the Red Riding Hood Sisters' hideout to recover before the case could be settled. Relationships * Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (member of) * Teresa (fellow sister, deceased) * Ruth (fellow sister) * Eldra (former fellow sister, deceased) Relevant Parables The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) One day, while on patrol, Red Riding Hood saved a young girl from a pack of ferocious wolves. The girl had no family, so Red Riding Hood adopted her and trained her to become a hunter like herself. Thus the tradition began where Red Riding Hood found and trained orphaned young girls, deep in their hideout in the forest. Donning red capes in honor of their mentor, the girls patrolled the forest and defeating evil such as Mist Wolves. Eventually, they became known as the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Throughout the centuries, the Order has continued to thrive, with experienced girls training younger ones to fight, and an Elder Sister who is elected to oversee the running of the Order. Trivia * The name Jessica is Hebrew for "gift" or "God beholds". Quotes * "Leaving through the palace gate will draw too much attention, and the Mist Wolves will track us." * "The Sisters are ready. We await your orders." * "Ruth, the Sisters and I have decided to elect you, our bravest member, to be the new Elder Sister." * "We found some wolf pups. Why don't we raise them to work with us rather than against us." * "Stay safe Sisters." Gallery Character= Sisters captive 2.jpg|Taken Captive sisters freed.jpg|The Sisters Are Freed sister potion.jpg|Jessica Helps Us Make a Portal Sisters 1.jpg|Jessica Gets Back to the Forest Raphael eldra sisters.jpg|Safe Back in the Forest Rrs ready for battle.jpg|Ready for Battle Riding sisters.jpg|The Final Showdown Jessica in the Final Battle.jpg Ruth elder.jpg|Telling Ruth She's the New Elder Sister Ruth sisters.jpg|A New Dawn Rrhs jack end.jpg|Jessica at the End of Jack and the Sky Kingdom |-|Concept art= jessica concept.jpg|Jessica Concept Art |-|Other Images= Qos-popup05.jpg|Jessica's Letter (Queen of Sands) Trrhs-walk-thumb.jpg|TRRHS Walkthrough Thumbnail Dark-Parables-The-Red-Riding-Hood-Sisters-Sisters-Pictures.jpg|Depiction of Jessica in Sisters' Puzzle jessica.jpg|Steam Trading Card Dp04-steam-site2.jpg|Steam Site Background DP4 Beta Screen.png|Jessica featured in the beta screen Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Queen of Sands